Their Texts
by I heart Samchel
Summary: This is just a fic of all of the glee clubbers texts! I know, really horrible summery! The story is much better, i promise! Please read and review!


**A/N: Okay so I'm starting yet another story. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other glee story 'baby mommy, baby daddy' in a while, I've just been so busy. **

**So anyway, I decided to write a fic about the texts of the glee clubbers. I'll write a chapter for each episode starting with 'Audition'**

**

* * *

**

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

Heyy!

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

Hey! Whats up?

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

Nothing exercising my vocals for glee tomorrow. What about you?

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

Not much. I'm kinda depressed. School's tomorrow and everything. :(

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

I know. But at least we can share our love with everyone at school.

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

I guess. And we have glee club to look forward to.

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

I know. And we're totally going to crush Jesse and vocal adreniline this year!

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

Hell yeah! We're going to nationals, baby!

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

We're so gonna win it!

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

You know it!

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B.

Most definatly! I got to go my dads just called me down for dinner.

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you!

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

I love you, too. Bye :)

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H.

Bye :)

* * *

To: Kurt H.

From: Mercades J:

Hey, whats up good looking?"

To: Mercedes J.

From: Kurt H:

Not much. Just got slushied. Same old, same old.

To: Kurt H.

From: Mercedes J:

:O Are you serious? Awh hell to the nah! No one messes with my boy, Kurt.

To: Mercedes J:

From: Kurt H:

Its fine, boo. We just need to accept the fact that we're at the bottom of the food chain.

To: Kurt H.

From: Mercedes J:

No way, Kurt. It's not ok. No one picks on you like that.

To: Mercedes J:

From: Kurt H:

Please, Mercedes. If those low lives think they can get to me, that's their problem. I'm not gonna let them ruin my day.

To: Kurt H.

From: Mercedes J:

You go Kurt! :D See you in glee club?

To: Mercedes J:

From: Kurt H:

Well, duhh! And thanks for supporting me. You're a great friend. I'll talk to you later, boo.

To: Kurt H.

From: Mercedes J:

Ha-ha, no problem Kurt. You're a great friend, too. Bye ;)

* * *

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

Hey, guess what?

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

What?

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

I think I found a new recruit for glee club.

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

Really? That's great!

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

I know, now we have enough members for sectionals. Did you find anybody?

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

Umm…no, sorry :/

To: Rachel B.

From: Finn H:

That's fine. I got to go, I think Mr. Preston sees me texting. I love you.

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

KK, I love you too. Bye 3

* * *

To: Mercedes J.

From: Rachel B:

Meet me in the choir room in fifteen minutes. It's urgent!

To: Rachel B.

From: Mercedes J:

Why? What's the deal?

To: Mercedes J.

From: Rachel B:

I think there's someone in this school who might steal our spotlight.

To: Rachel B.

From: Mercedes J:

Who?

To: Mercedes J.

From: Rachel B:

I'll tell you in fifteen minutes.

To: Rachel B.

From: Mercedes J:

KK

* * *

To: Rachel B.

From: Quinn F:

Great job, Berry!

To: Quinn F.

From: Rachel B:

I didn't think that she'd actually go to the crack house.

To: Rachel B.

From: Quinn F:

Well she did!

To: Quinn F.

From: Rachel B:

I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say?

To: Rachel B.

From: Quinn F:

You'd better fix this!

To: Quinn F.

From: Rachel B:

I will. I promise I'll try my best!

To: Rachel B.

From: Quinn F:

You'd better! :(

* * *

To: Rachel B:

From: Finn H:

Why did you send sunshine to a crack house? She was amazing

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

I know, I'm sorry. I just thought that she would steal…my spotlight It sounds selfish, I know.

To: Rachel B:

From: Finn H:

Well now vocal adrenaline has her, and now they're that much better than us!

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

Are they…mad at me?

To: Rachel B:

From: Finn H:

Well yeah…don't they have a right to be?

To: Finn H.

From: Rachel B:

I know. I gotta go… I kind of just want to be alone. I love you.

To: Rachel B:

From: Finn H:

I understand. I love you too.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I'm not too happy about how chapter one turned out. But I'll make sure that chapter two is a lot better!

**I'm also taking requests for both Glee an Titanic one shots. Just P.M. your idea.**

**Please review!**


End file.
